


UsoLu Drabbles

by Serenade_of_The_Sea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_of_The_Sea/pseuds/Serenade_of_The_Sea
Summary: My collection of drabbles!





	1. Pancakes

There was a mess everywhere you looked, with flour on the floor, chocolate chips scattered all over, and what looked like batter on the ceiling. Of course, in the midst of it was none other than Luffy, standing by the fridge with a whisk in his hand, and a grin on his face.  
“Pancakes!” He said bluntly, as if that was any explanation.  
Usopp sighed, but smiled fondly nonetheless. It was a sweet gesture, but that didn’t change the fact that it’d be hell to clean up. And that the pancakes would be burnt or undercooked to hell and back.


	2. Flower Crowns

“Usopp! This is stupid!” Luffy threw a pile of torn up flowers to the ground in frustration.   
He had a couple of flower...shapes but definitely no crowns.  
“No, Lu, just watch. It’s not really hard.”  
Usopp could see that Luffy was running out of patience.   
“I knowwwwww, but you’re so good at everything and I can’t even make this stupid flower crown!” Luffy whined childishly and rolled on Sunny’s deck  
“Here, try!” The sniper was desperate at this point.  
“This is the most boringest thing ever!”  
And Usopp thought that this would be a quiet afternoon.


	3. Drawings

Usopp hummed to himself happily, putting the finishing touches on his latest drawing.  
He held it up at an angle in order to see it better. As soon as he was about to close his sketchbook and leave the aquarium bar, Luffy approached him .  
Usopp tensed up immediately, and almost fell down.  
However, instead of saying something, the rubber captain simply sat down with his paper and crayons and began to draw. After some time had passed, Luffy handed the waxy crayon picture to Usopp.  
“What is it?” Usopp questioned.  
“You,” Luffy replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	4. Bikes

Luffy pedaled faster on his bike. Though he was a little unstable, he was more or less okay. Meanwhile, Usopp was on the verge of falling. Even with training wheels he struggled to remain upright. Usopp stopped to attempt to regain his balance a bit, but much to his disappointment, Luffy didn’t stop along with him , in fact his boyfriend went so fast, he fell on his face with a crash. The sniper cringed slightly when he heard the sound.   
“I told you to wear a helmet!” He called out.  
Luffy, still on the asphalt, shrugged, and stood back up.


End file.
